Herobrine Sighting Chapter 1
by jrh724
Summary: Steve the miner, who went out to fetch emeralds for the strict leader of the village, Lord Crewe and as he was mining spotted someone, someone who didn't seem normal, someone who was like nobody he's seen before. He runs for his house to let his best friend Ulric, know.


Herobrine Sighting

"Did I just see that, no way!" screamed Steve as he ran home towards the village.

He burst through the wooden door of the villager's and he ran towards the table and grabbed a drink. Steve sat there with his hands on his head thinking about what he just saw. Someone, exactly like him. One of him, but with empty eyes. White as paper, glowing, and angry looking. Chef Ulric from the village approached the stunned Steve, worried.

"What has happened, young Steven. You seem worried."

"I spotted something, Ulric. While mining. As you know it's Lord Crewe's birthday, the leader of the village. I was going to fetch him some emeralds. I thought he'd think good about me, instead of thinking of me as a poor miner." Steve said angrily.

"Steve, answer me. What was it? I'm sure Fendrel the Hunter will come with you, it's truly no problem." Ulric exclaimed.

"No, it's not an animal, it's not a mob or anything. It's a person. No, not like any person you've seen before. This isn't a time for rejoice. It is not a civilization discovery. I think I disturbed his home. Fendrel won't do anything to help." Steve said worried.

Ulric sat down next to Steve and put his arm around him.

"Steven, listen. We all know where emeralds are. Back down, 'bout a mile away towards the Extreme Hills. Yes, we're familiar with the place. We only have contact with ONE other town in this massive world. We can contact them, join together and see who this person is." Ulric said.

"Ulric, no. He held an extremely sharp enchanted diamond blade. I saw a bow dangle from his belt. This is no business for us." Steve said gulping down more of his drink.

"Steven, you stay here. I will go alert the village. Get some rest, that's enough mining for today. Lord Crewe will just have to wait 'til next year. G'night." Ulric said putting his jacket on.

"Don't do anything you're gunna regret, please, Ulric." Steve said making his bed.

Ulric closed the door without answering and dashed for the village hall in which Lord Crewe sat preparing for his sleep. The two village guards stood by the door.

"Good evening guards, my name is Ulric the chef and I need to speak to Lord Crewe. It's extremely urgent, we may be under attack and I am in need of a vital talk with him.

The guards moved aside, and let Ulric inside. Ulric ran up the massive corridor with torches and cobble, and approached Crewe's throne.

"Good evening, Lord Crewe it is urgent news, really." Ulric said shaking infront of the Lord.

"What must be so urgent, young cook? Speak." said Lord Crewe.

"Thank you, you see Steve the miner just came home from the Extreme Hills biome in a large shocked state. His status is: alive in bed. He told me that there was a man, a man nobody could have ever seen before with an enchanted diamond blade and a bow hanging from his belt. He said he could be dangerous towards the village. We must do something." Said Ulric.

"Ah, very well. Alright, so if there's a dangerous man out there than how's about we go take action! Focus our troops, Winifred, Benedict, Arthur, and Bryce ALL to take down this man. I don't care if he's innocent or what, if he seems like a threat, than he is one. GO! Get out of here, Ulric." said Lord Crewe.

"Bless you, Lord Crewe!" said Ulric as he ran swiftly for the home.

It was 12:52 AM in Contwaraburg Village, and Steve and Ulric sitting up on their beds listening to the screams and beckons of the troops. As they looked down far enough where you could see the Extreme Hills biome, you saw fire, massive amounts of it, screaming people filled your ears from the distance, and everyone in the village seemed to be sound asleep. Steve and Ulric sat listening to people in agony and after a good hour, the fire died, and it grew so quiet. Ulric and Steve were so tired they dropped asleep. They awoke at 8:12 AM in the morning the next day to the sound of the WARNING bells. There was danger. 98% of the troops that left last night died, and the population decreased incredibly. Lord Crewe cried and saw the burnt forest in the distance still smoking. He climbed up onto a rock with two guards and kept rining the bell for everyone's silence.

"CALM, PLEASE, EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" He shouted "EVERYONE PLEASE! Thank you... I know a lot of women have lost their husbands last night and for the few that came back we have information. Indeed we are in a state of emergency. We will get out of this as one, like we always do. Now, the man that killed our men, is named of Herobrine."

Gasps filled the square.

"Hush! Please! He leads all the zombies, spiders, skeletons, and mobs that hurt us. He LEADS THEM. He is dangerous for sure but, we can stop this madness." Lord Crewe screamed.

Nobody listened and they all broke out into an enourmous panic. Chaos flooded the village, and people began crafting flint and steel and weapons.

"THIS MAN WILL PAY FOR INJURING OUR CONTWARABURG VILLAGE!" Shouted Hadrian the armor maker.


End file.
